


Dope

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林决定离开瑟兰迪尔，放弃虚无缥缈的希望，因为这里根本没有“希望”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dope

8Dope  
Summary：索林决定离开瑟兰迪尔，放弃虚无缥缈的希望，因为这里根本没有“希望”。  
奇力在于索林多年的斗智斗勇中磨练出来的反侦查能力简直登峰造极，他和莱戈拉斯一起在书房里面闹了半天，在差点打破索林大学时候奖杯后二人终于决定为了屁股蛋的安全老老实实布置犯罪现场，绝对不能让索林·有头脑不高兴·橡木盾发现他们熊的事实。  
莱戈拉斯饶有兴趣地看着书架上一排木精灵的书。  
“莱戈，快点搭把手！”奇力搬着一个大箱子朝他挤眉弄眼。  
莱戈拉斯从来没见过这么熊的人，说实话，自己从小就和埃尔隆德大伯的孩子，尤其是养子阿拉贡长大，没调皮过，成天接触的都是什么高雅的琴棋书画，诗词歌赋，有时候阿拉贡和亚纹姐偷偷带自己出去疯，也都是比较文明的场合和方式，自打见了奇力，感觉就像是开了一扇新大门，他知道了这个世界如此精彩，生活可以不必循规蹈矩。这次趁着双休借宿奇力家，就是想看看什么样的成长环境能养出这样的熊娃，不得不说索林家让他失望了，普通的摆设，普通的住家，与自己在电视，画册，书本上看到的无二。  
帮奇力搞定书房，两个人就老老实实爬上床睡觉。莱戈拉斯瞪着两只眼睡不着。这不是他第一次与人共枕。  
亚纹会温柔地抱着自己，为自己唱安眠曲；阿拉贡会让自己钻到他的被窝里，两人挤成一团；父亲会为自己念故事，在他的额头上落下祝福的吻。  
当然这都是小时候的事情，在自己“长大了”以后，就再也没有机会这样与人分享床铺。  
“奇力，”莱戈拉斯说，“我睡不着。”  
莱戈拉斯突然开口把奇力吓一大跳，“你认枕头吗？”  
“不。”莱戈拉斯冷静地回答。  
“想家？咱都住校的，不见得你睡不好啊。”奇力翻身托腮看着莱戈拉斯明亮的蓝眼睛。月光透过窗户洒进屋内，奇力看着莱戈拉斯，不禁感叹他真美，“莱戈拉斯，有没有人说你像只精灵？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你看，”奇力用食指点着莱戈拉斯的鼻尖，“你的金发，你的鼻梁，你的眼睛，都美得不像人类，只有童话里的精灵才会像你这么好看。”  
“阿拉贡也这么说。”莱戈拉斯笑。  
“阿拉贡是你的哥哥？”奇力问。他觉得阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯长得一点也不像。  
“某种意义上是，他是埃尔隆德伯伯的养子。”莱戈拉斯如实回答。  
“我有一个哥哥，”奇力接过话茬，“他在另一座城市工作，叫菲力。最近不怎么给我打电话了，我猜他是找了女朋友，不要我了。”  
莱戈拉斯看着小山羊情绪慢慢低落，伸手摸摸他柔软的发丝：“不会的，我父亲告诉我，只有亲情永不变质。”  
“那友谊和爱情呢？”奇力也伸手捏了一下莱戈拉斯尖尖的耳朵——这简直就是精灵！他忍不住！  
“友情会被金钱腐蚀，爱情会随时光湮灭。”莱戈拉斯说。  
“可我舅舅说，一切感情，经历长久磨砺，越发珍贵，一切无法持续的感情，都是因为放弃。再多的金钱都收买不了一颗坚定的心，再久的时间也无法燃尽感情的火。”  
“我觉得你舅舅说的对。可我父亲…他…”  
“他怎么了？”奇力挑眉。  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，露出一抹苦笑：“没什么。父亲一直单身，我希望他能够拥有一份持久，真挚，永不变质的感情。”  
“我们都值得这样的感情。”奇力说，“我应该给你一个晚安吻，舅舅总是说得到晚安吻的人会被睡梦精灵保佑——我当然知道这是胡说八道，但是，我想，你应该需要这个。”  
或许是奇力的真挚打动了莱戈拉斯，他点头同意。奇力撑起身体，对准莱戈拉斯的额头吻下去。“晚安莱戈拉斯，祝你有一个香甜的梦。”  
“谢谢。”莱戈拉斯也学着奇力的样子亲了他一下。  
或许真的有睡梦精灵一说，莱戈拉斯和奇力很快陷入沉眠。  
\---  
待奇力睡眼惺忪地开始洗脸，索林进了门。奇力立刻飞向舅舅，扑到他怀里让索林一个趔趄，在他舅舅面带笑意斥责他之前赶紧吧唧吧唧亲了他舅舅的脸颊让他息怒。  
“索林先生，早安。”与邋遢的奇力比起来，莱戈拉斯简直光彩照人。他已经洗漱完毕，擅自进入厨房做了早餐，刚想把奇力叫醒，却发现舅舅和外甥二人热乎得不得了。  
“莱戈拉斯，欢迎。”索林点点头，报以微笑。莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔真的越来越像，索林有种站在面前的是年幼的瑟兰迪尔的错觉。  
“你跟莱戈拉斯学学，别整天除了闯祸没别的心思。”索林轻轻拍了奇力后脑瓜一下，“这孩子要是有一半你的懂事就好了。”  
莱戈拉斯和他任性的父亲截然不同，他听话，懂事，安静，眼里闪着与年龄不符的成熟。  
莱戈拉斯看着索林和奇力，突然明白了自己与父亲不如其他父子亲昵的原因。  
\---  
莱戈拉斯不能在索林这里待太久，索林提出送他回瑟兰迪尔那里，莱戈拉斯婉拒，“陶瑞尔会来接我。”  
“陶瑞尔要来！”奇力插话，“我的天哪，我想见见她！”  
“可以啊，只要你愿意。”莱戈拉斯和善地微笑。  
“陶瑞尔？”索林皱眉，很明显他又回忆起一些不太好的东西。  
奇力眉飞色舞：“陶瑞尔是莱戈拉斯的保姆！可漂亮了！什么都会！好像没有什么东西能难倒她！”  
莱戈拉斯似乎很在意保姆这个词：“不，奇力，她是朋友。”  
“我没说她不是……”奇力嘟嘴。  
索林赶紧摇摇头，任两个孩子跟着陶瑞尔离开——他不愿意和陶瑞尔正面接触太久，尤其是某个家伙凭借可怜姑娘的名字到处撒欢和自己打炮之后！  
就这样奇力到了瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的家。不是公寓，而是一栋别墅。  
奇力对别墅的概念很模糊，他小时候跟随母亲到外公家玩了几次，在那时候他认识了一般住宅和豪宅的区别，可他不喜欢别墅，地方太大，人太少，没有人情味。  
看吧，果然没有人情味。奇力跟随莱戈拉斯走过寂静的玄关的时候就开始腹诽。瑟兰迪尔在客厅等待莱戈拉斯，在他看到跟随莱戈拉斯进来的奇力后，脸由晴转阴——行啊索林，敢情你不亲自打探我，派了个小探子。  
“你的舅舅把你扫地出门了？”瑟兰迪尔拥抱了莱戈拉斯，直起身就冲奇力放嘴炮。  
奇力哪里管对面站的是谁，听这话的意思是针对自己和索林，他立刻回一句：“莱戈到我家的时候，难道是你把他赶出门了？我和莱戈是朋友，为什么不能到他的家里玩呢？还是说主人不愿意迎客？”  
和他舅舅一样的臭屁。瑟兰迪尔打量这个未张开的少年。“我欢迎每一位莱戈拉斯的朋友。陶瑞尔，带我们的小客人去吃点茶点。”瑟兰迪尔并没有生气——索林的外甥，能和他舅一样让人不爽是一定的，想反他想从这个孩子嘴里套点关于索林的料。  
索林和奇力唯一不同点是如果有吃的，奇力会立刻像一只小羊软下来，而索林……瑟兰迪尔不愿意想起那个人，一个多月的相处，他已经对索林的身体产生了依赖，被索林的身体吸引，已经到了一想起那昂扬身后就不自觉蠕动的地步。  
把肮脏的想法抛到脑后，瑟兰迪尔与奇力交谈得很愉悦，当然，让他更加愉悦的是奇力这个单纯的小孩子把他舅舅的糗事一股脑地倒出来，比如索林曾经被师兄整蛊得发际线往后退了一厘米，一头撞在舍友黏在门框上的透明胶带上摔得那叫一个惨，以及在自己和哥哥的联手下在妈妈面前解释马桶堵住真的不是因为自己用了开塞露。  
瑟兰迪尔很久没这么开心笑过了，莱戈拉斯的眼睛明亮，他为父亲的改变欣慰。父亲有多久没如此开怀大笑了？索林·橡木盾是不是那个能让他忘记母亲伤害的人呢？  
\---  
送走奇力，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔继续喝茶，莱戈拉斯跟瑟兰迪尔诉说这一个周学校发生的事情，瑟兰迪尔惊奇地发现，儿子口中出现的名字，由几乎全部是阿拉贡，变成了阿拉贡和奇力对半分。  
“能交到好朋友，祝贺你，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔对他的叶子举杯。  
“其实，父亲，我有些事得告诉您。”莱戈拉斯决定要把索林和奇力的相处方式与父亲分享，他的内心羡慕着奇力，能拥有索林这样的监护人，并不是说他对瑟兰迪尔有任何不满，他只是想让父亲笑下去，让父亲能找到人生中的阳光。索林对奇力，奇力于索林，都是生命中的一束光，温暖，包容，能在生命旅途中指引，搀扶对方走下去。他想做父亲的那束光，也希望父亲找到对的人。莱戈拉斯发誓，无论他是谁，只要能给父亲幸福，他愿意像对待父亲一般尊敬、爱戴她，或者他。  
莱戈拉斯故意隐去了在书房的一段小插曲，索林可能只是碰巧有一套父亲的书，没什么大惊小怪的。  
\---  
出乎索林的意料，瑟兰迪尔叫自己来没别的事，就是喝酒。  
“我考虑了，我应该让你知道点我的事。”瑟兰迪尔给索林倒上酒，“否则对你太不公平了。”  
“嗯。”索林点点头，瑟兰迪尔愿意与自己分享是个好事，可为什么要喝酒呢？  
“都说酒后吐真言，你是不是也会这样？”瑟兰迪尔笑着抿了一口，他选的烈酒，自己也不知喝多少会醉，可，那又怎么样呢？看索林在酒吧小口啜酒点到为止的模样，量他比不过自己。  
但瑟兰迪尔真的犯了大错，索林不喝完全是因为他不想喝，而不是不能喝。但凡他问问比尔博，就知道索林这家伙家族遗传的酒量好，肝脏就和个小马达似的，喝进去的酒精突突突全被飞快地降解，和索林比酒量简直就是找死，大学时候有个男生误以为索林要抢他女朋友，带了一帮能喝的人硬要凭喝酒把索林喝倒，索林倒也不打怵，对自己舍友叮嘱几句待会记得打急救电话，多来几辆，就和那群人灌起来。  
然后他站在一群醉倒的男人之间，得到了橡木桶的称号。  
瑟兰迪尔晕晕乎乎的，他真醉了。索林看着明显进入醉酒状态的金发“精灵”，摇摇头，把他打横抱起来放到卧室床上。  
酒精麻醉下瑟兰迪尔明显没有平日那般高冷欠揍，他嘿嘿地环住索林脖颈，在他脸上亲了一口，“不要接吻，我们可以做一晚上，你怎么玩都可以……”  
“你好好睡觉。”索林把瑟兰迪尔塞到床单里，把他包裹好，“逞什么能……”  
“那……你随便问吧。我什么——什么都可以告诉你，但说好了，我说过之后立刻就要忘掉！”瑟兰迪尔在床单里挣扎几下，索林干脆也躺到床上，用胳膊环住他。  
“你……究竟和莱戈拉斯的母亲发生了什么？”索林开口。  
瑟兰迪尔摇头：“你换个问题，我不想说。”  
“行，等你想说的时候再告诉我。”索林倒也不在意。  
瑟兰迪尔把手指放在索林的唇上来回滑动，把手指探到索林的口腔中，索林含住这根吸吮舔弄，瑟兰迪尔把手指抽出来，带出一丝唾液，他把手指放到自己唇上，涂抹唇油似地在自己唇上抹开。  
瑟兰迪尔眼眸波光流转，勾得索林恨不得立刻上去要了他，索林一把扯开床单，一颗一颗解开瑟兰迪尔的纽扣，他的腰带，将他的衣物褪去，没一会瑟兰迪尔就像一个剥了壳的鸡蛋一般溜光地躺在床单上。瑟兰迪尔由于酒精的催化，腿间欲望半挺，他扭动身子，想凭借与床单的摩擦缓解自己的欲望，但根本是抱薪救火，索林坐在他身上，大手在他的身上大力摩挲，摸过敏感带，修剪整齐的指甲在他被酒气蒸得粉红的肌肤上留下印记。  
“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔像一只慵懒的猫，双手解开索林的腰带，刚将索林的内裤拉下，索林那根大的要命的玩意就一个高跳出来，瑟兰迪尔调皮地弹了一下洇出些许液体的顶端，“这东西和你小外甥一样，看到吃的就忍不住对吧？”  
“不，”索林脱下裤子，把自己的连带着瑟兰迪尔的袜子丢到地板上——他们坦诚相见——手握住自己和他的欲望一起撸动，“我看是你下面的小嘴饿了。”  
索林的欲望过于火热，瑟兰迪尔怕自己的那根就此化在索林手里，“别，别磨蹭了，快进来。”瑟兰迪尔双腿大开，露出自己粉色的入口，小嘴一张一合，似乎饥渴得不行，说来也对，从上次到现在，他们已经一个周没发泄了，连手淫都没有。  
“你想念我的阴茎吗？”索林手指在瑟兰迪尔的穴口打转，“一个周没做爱，就饥渴成这个模样？你还敢假惺惺地说能离开我？”索林按摩肛周的肌肉，直到那里彻底放松下来。  
“想要……想要你操我……”瑟兰迪尔呼唤，他十指顺大腿内侧滑向隐秘入口，“这里，想要你，每次想起你的大阴茎，它都会痒得要命，拼命地蠕动，把我的内裤都弄湿了……”  
索林一愣，这段话怎么这么熟悉？  
这不是……这不是瑟兰迪尔书里面的一段吗？  
自己该怎么办？他这是跟我玩角色扮演？我该不该演下去？  
索林·橡木盾，陷入了沉思。在小说里，受说罢便被攻狠狠地进入——没有润滑，在受先疼后爽的叫喊中，二人双双到达高潮。  
但……索林不忍心让瑟兰迪尔疼。他想按照自己的法子来。  
“别闹。”索林宽慰地抚摸瑟兰迪尔的金发，“如果我贸然进入，你可能会撕裂……等我扩张结束再满足你好吗？”  
索林声音低沉平稳，里面弥漫让人安心的力量，瑟兰迪尔渐渐平静下来：“你难道没看出我在干什么？”他的脸上写满了失望，似乎很不满意索林的不配合，也似乎在抱怨索林没有记得小说剧情。  
“小说是小说，生活是生活。你可以在笔下写出种种看似合理的情节，但不要沉迷于此，”索林在手上温暖刚挤出的一团润滑剂，待感觉凉意差不多消失，他将润滑剂轻轻涂到瑟兰迪尔粉嫩闪着水光的穴口，在周围打着圈，“而且，我希望你在我面前能表露出最真实的一面，我希望你能为我疯狂，为我露出淫荡的一面，而非伪装，同样，我亦不会对你隐藏什么，毕竟我们已经如此贴近。”说罢索林露出一个微笑，对瑟兰迪尔做出一个请求入内的动作，瑟兰迪尔抿着嘴点头同意。  
索林真的很温柔，瑟兰迪尔承认，他感到一根手指刺入体内，灵活地开拓自己的身体——索林与他睡过的其他的男人不同，他的前戏总能点燃自己的欲火，他的食指会在自己敏感的内壁上游走，不像其他大部分人毫无目的地用指甲刮粘膜，无头苍蝇般企图碰到让自己疯狂的一点，在他们找到之前瑟兰迪尔就厌烦了他们毫无技巧的手指，一脸假笑邀请他们的进入，很少有男人能让自己达到真正的前列腺高潮，往往在自己高潮前他们都缴械投降，但瑟兰迪尔不会讥讽他们，他认为对弱者的嘲讽可能会导致意志过度消沉，况且他满足于阴茎高潮，尖锐的、短暂的阴茎高潮，他没有必要对一夜情对象评头论足，他会用他天使般的脸庞鼓励对方，让他们继续活在自己技术很好的错误判断中。瑟兰迪尔不敢说这是仁慈，但他最不愿意做的就是扫兴。  
瑟兰迪尔多多少少将自己对索林的依赖怪罪在他给予自己的前列腺高潮。  
他会熟练地找到自己的敏感点，手指的刺激力度恰到好处，让自己处于一种类似射精前的境地，让全身都放松下来，期待最后的进入，而索林的进入——天哪他进入了，这种感觉何等美妙，瑟兰迪尔晕乎乎地被拉回现实，用他在酒精催化下仅剩的一丝清醒感到了身上人的动作——被充满的感觉如此满足，无论是大小，硬度还是热度都令瑟兰迪尔疯狂，他被索林的阴茎扩张到极致，下面的小嘴被撑满，他激动地近乎哭泣，他渴望索林的操弄，渴望在索林身下高潮。  
货真价实的前列腺高潮。  
瑟兰迪尔将手指插入索林头发，眼神迷离：“告诉你一件事，我只有两个时候能感受到前列腺高潮，一个是我自慰的时候，另一个……要你自己发掘。”  
“哦？”索林抽出自己的欲望，然后深深地顶进去，故意挑弄瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，他的阴茎按压过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，后者的阴茎带出一股股前列腺液，“那你今天做好前列腺高潮的准备了吗？”索林逐渐加快动作，他看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，脑海里勾勒出一幅瑟兰迪尔双腿大开用手指自慰的画面，一想到这无比色情的画面他的阴茎又胀大几分，暗下决心今天一定要把这个不知廉耻的小婊子操射。  
“如果……你有这个本事的话，就……啊……来试试吧……”瑟兰迪尔露出媚笑，像一只狐狸似的眯缝眼睛，双手环住索林脖颈将他拉近，呼吸中吐出的酒精气味喷到索林脸上，“醉鬼。”索林低声骂了一句，开始抽插。  
天哪天哪天哪……瑟兰迪尔找不到其他的词语来形容自己现在的感受，如果他是个虔诚的信徒，今天将是他打扰上帝最勤的一天，他惊叹于索林对自己身体的熟悉以及这个健壮男人的持久力，他每一次冲撞都像计划好一般，精确地摩擦自己的前列腺，累积快感点到即止不肯多给一丝一毫，硬生生逼着自己除了呻吟，除了扭动腰肢晃着屁股求他再多一点再用力一点，像个荡妇一般带着哭腔求他“给我给我给我”以外别无二事，他能预测自己的反应，掌控性事大权，让自己心甘情愿在快感的漩涡中成为他的奴仆，从身体到思想到灵魂，统统愿意交给他。  
索林索林索林……瑟兰迪尔呢喃，更多，求你。  
索林将瑟兰迪尔的双腿架到肩膀上，让他几乎折起来，这个动作对柔韧度极佳的瑟兰迪尔来讲不是什么难事，一只大手阻拦瑟兰迪尔伸向下身的双手，将它们固定在瑟兰迪尔身体上方，另一只手不断刺激瑟兰迪尔的敏感带，让他尽情地娇喘，尽情地哭喊，尽情地央求，求索林给他渴望的高潮。  
索林自然没有让他失望，他向下躬身，挺腰顶跨，让自己狠狠地进入狭窄紧致的火热甬道，耻骨联合撞击瑟兰迪尔细嫩的会阴，耻毛搔刮瑟兰迪尔敏感的睾丸，胯部拍打瑟兰迪尔浑圆的臀肉。躯体拍打，渍渍水声，粗沉喘息，甜腻呻吟……一切都如此和谐，索林的动作说不上优美，事实上已经可以算粗暴的动物交媾，但瑟兰迪尔在这种狂风暴雨的袭击下早已沉沦，他甜蜜的一点被次次撞击，他不断左右摆头，诉说自己最下作的欲望，在索林几下狠狠地撞击后只会说是的是的是的，理智和羞耻仿佛已经飞出窗外一去不回，瑟兰迪尔毫不在意。他无法理解索林口中的荤话什么意思，他眼前一片雾气，泪水遮挡他的视线，他无法看清索林的面庞。  
索林感到瑟兰迪尔的内壁一阵抽搐，知道这个“精灵”将要达到巅峰，纵然瑟兰迪尔的阴茎并没有得到关照，仅仅硬着，伴随索林一次次挺入打在瑟兰迪尔身子上，前液一波波渗出，多到顺着平坦的小腹流到床单上，打湿身下床单，索林将正在抠弄一颗乳粒的手放到瑟兰迪尔湿哒哒的肚子上，按压他的腹部，让快感更强烈一些。这一举动让瑟兰迪尔发出一声绝望的低嚎，他无法承受更多，快感像蚂蚁一般啃食他的骨髓，与阴茎高潮截然不同的感觉让他沉醉，像夏夜的浪潮一般一浪接一浪，一浪高过一浪，而自己就是漂浮在海洋中的孤舟，他蜷缩脚趾，狠狠地收紧穴口，更多前液流出，蜜穴也在索林的进出中溢出一道道的爱液。  
“索林……索林……”瑟兰迪尔呼唤索林的名字，快感从前列腺发出，辐射到四肢百骸，他快要坚持不住，一阵一阵痉挛，抽搐，他呼吸急促，双眸紧闭，他准备好迎接高潮。  
索林双手没有松开的迹象，相反，他加大力度，丝毫不在意之后会不会在瑟兰迪尔白皙的皮肤上留下淤青，他顶撞瑟兰迪尔的甜蜜点，用沙哑的声音在他耳边念魔咒一般诉说自己的欲望：“来吧瑟兰迪尔……统统射出来，只为我，为我射精！”  
话音刚落，包裹索林的肠道不停痉挛，小穴剧烈收缩，瑟兰迪尔的欲望抽动两下，他的精液一波波流出，瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸，让快感更强烈，余韵更持久。  
索林也架不住瑟兰迪尔穴口的刺激，他磨蹭了两下也抖动着阴茎泄出来。  
高潮的余韵让两个人不愿意再有动作，索林体力好，大口喘个一两分钟的气就恢复得差不多——感谢平日的锻炼！他感到理智慢慢回归，撇头看似乎还沉浸在剧烈高潮中的瑟兰迪尔，占有欲和凌虐欲都得到了极大的满足，他侧过身在瑟兰迪尔光滑的肌肤上摸索，似乎想通过这个举动让瑟兰迪尔从他这里得到体力似的。  
“……”瑟兰迪尔看了一眼索林，他眼神空洞，直勾勾盯着索林，打量他的眼神似乎有点奇怪。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的思绪似乎飞出了躯壳，漂浮在半空中欣赏精疲力竭的二人。瑟兰迪尔眼前站着他的前妻，一脸坏笑盯着他：“你被伺候得很好嘛，我也不用担心你。”她说的时候捶了一下瑟兰迪尔的前胸。  
“……”瑟兰迪尔不知为何在这个时候见到她，他以为自己在不久前已经从她的感情网中走了出来。  
事实上他的确走了出来，只不过他不知道。他唤了她的名字。  
索林听到一个女人名字，下意识判断出那是莱戈拉斯母亲的名字。  
“我觉得，索林这人不错，但从能把你干到失神这点就够格了。”她打趣到，“我投索林一票，可我还有个问题。”  
“……我依旧爱你。”瑟兰迪尔回答。  
“像兄弟姐妹一样，祝你幸福。”她也微笑。  
瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的神智慢慢回归，出窍的魂魄躺在躯体身上，他逐渐看到了眼前的人。  
索林脸色铁青，眉头几乎皱到一起，双唇紧抿，眼神说不出的悲哀和不甘。  
“索林？”瑟兰迪尔用气音问道，“怎么了？”  
“……”索林闭上双眼，他从听到那句“我依旧爱你”的时候，感觉自己像是被一盆冰水泼了个彻底，心中希望的火苗被这句话狠狠踩灭在脚底，他不愿意相信自己的耳朵。瑟兰迪尔终究无法走出情伤，他没有机会做那个人，那个拥有他，陪伴他的人。“我觉得，为了奇力和莱戈拉斯，我们还是分开吧。”过了很久，索林终于开口。  
\---  
索林回到家，看着空荡荡的居室，久违的孤独感重新弥漫在心头。  
这是被父亲赶出家门，姐姐过世后的第一次。  
他说完那句分手的话的时候，立刻后悔了。瑟兰迪尔匪夷所思地看着他，脸上满是惊讶和无奈，甚至有一点点悲痛，索林不舍得看到他那般模样，他穿上衣服狼狈地离开，他逃避，逃避瑟兰迪尔，逃避对他的感情，逃避瑟兰迪尔依旧爱着莱戈拉斯母亲这个事实，逃避任凭他如何努力都无法改变的单相思僵局。他甚至没有考虑过其他的可能，也没有冷静分析那个情况下瑟兰迪尔胡话是否可信——他已经不愿意再去思考有关瑟兰迪尔的任何事情，想起他的面庞，他的金发，他的碧眸，他的身姿，都让自己痛不欲生。  
长痛不如短痛，还是分开吧。瑟兰迪尔可以与前妻破镜重圆，自己则能在深陷泥沼前得以生还。  
他和瑟兰迪尔本不是一路人，他不可能得到瑟兰迪尔的回应，以及爱，毕竟，他们的关系只可以算做最亲近的陌生人。  
可为什么自己就是如此无法自拔呢？  
\---  
为什么，为什么都悄无声息地离开？没有缘由，没有解释，没有预兆，没有留恋。一句再见后，再也不见。  
前妻也好，索林也罢。瑟兰迪尔抱膝，将脸埋在双腿间，咬住下唇，抑制即将夺眶而出的泪水。  
是自己的错吗？可我究竟做错了什么？为什么要如此被对待？  
瑟兰迪尔觉得心里有一道刀疤，是前妻离开时候捅伤的，她并没有拔出刀刃，血一滴滴落下，不致命，却随心脏每一个搏动牵扯出更大的裂痕，索林出现，他利索地拔出刀，将伤口包扎得严严实实，却在心里留了一小把玻璃碴子，让自己以为痊愈的同时，碎屑跟随血流扎在百脉上，让自己动弹不得。  
我于你，是怎样的存在？  
我能做点什么，来挽回你？  
或者说，你根本不在意我的挽回？  
瑟兰迪尔头又深了几分，他抑制不住，泪水打在床单皱褶上，与刚刚激烈的性爱痕迹融为一体。  
-8-Dope-End-


End file.
